Why Didn't I
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Caitlyn/Nate songfic to Honor Society's "Why Didn't I". Why didn't he listen to that little voice inside of his head? They could be walking together in the rain and making plans to run away...Guess he was too late. Why didn't he?


** This songfic brings me one step closer to my goal of using their entire cd! Fifty thousand points for me! Lol**

** As you will see, I have used Nate with Caitlyn in this one and hope everyone approves. I wrote this with P.O.A.R.D. in mind, as per usual with Naitlyn fics. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Honor Society's song!**

* * *

_I should have listened to that little voice inside of my head _

_When I saw her in the study typing on her Mac_

_The place was packed but I still felt like we were all alone_

Nate did a double take when he saw her in the library. The only sound in the large, book-filled room was her typing on her bright green Mac. For a moment, he only watched, but soon realized how creepy that was and turned to return his library books.

It wasn't until a few minutes (okay, one and a half) later that Nate allowed himself to look her way again. There were so many people in the library that day, it seemed. Thankfully, he found a table near hers and set his own black Dell laptop down and took a seat.

_Then I started to lose my nerve_

_Why am I taking so long?_

Nate wondered why he didn't just go over and talk to her. It wasn't as though it would be the first time for him. For some reason, though, all his nerve had gone down the drain at the sight of her. Why would measly old him deserve any attention from gorgeous her? Life isn't a fairytale-despite when Twilight made it seem to be. There is no such thing as an Edward Cullen. Sparkly, witty, unrealistically perfect vampires were imaginary.

Besides, all the girls he ever heard talking about Twilight said that the Edward dude in the movie was ugly and annoying.

Nate wondered why he was stalling…

_I had million questions runnin' up inside my head_

_Is she lonely?_

It was near impossible to keep from staring. Nate managed to keep it to a minimum of consistent glances. Soon enough, her face was branded in his mind for what he knew would be forever and all eternity.

The way her eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly as she stared at her screen. He noticed the way her curly brown hair was held back in a ponytail, but a few strands had fought their way loose to frame her perfect face.

Nate wondered if she was lonely over there all by herself, immediately feeling like an idiot for such a pondering.

_Is she tired?_

Nate was tired. In between the band and a couple college classes, his schedule was always packed full. In fact, a nap sounded just about perfect at the moment, except for the fact that he was in the campus library with a ton of other people. Plus, he was too intrigued by _her_ presence to want to sleep.

Maybe she was tired too?

_Does she got a man?_

When a blond haired guy approached her table, Nate felt himself tense in disappointment. Maybe that was her boyfriend. It was impossible to keep the small smile from his face when the girl simply nodded and gave the stranger a piece of paper, tossing him a friendly smile before he walked away.

So that's what her smile looked like. Nate was transfixed.

_What does she wear in bed?_

Nate yawned. Again, he was tired. Sleep was probably what would be best for him. He'd caught up on everything at the moment and was just about ready to head home and take a nap. Well, first he'd take a hot, relaxing shower before throwing on his pajama pants…

Nate pretended to type on his computer as a slight flush colored his cheeks. He really shouldn't be wondering what the girl wore to bed. It didn't really matter if she wore flannels pajamas or a night-gown anyways.

_But I just stood there frozen_

_And she got away_

With an inward groan at his thought getting carried away, Nate stood and put his computer back into its back. He wasn't getting anything constructive done and his tired mine didn't seem to be functioning quite as normal as usual.

When he caught her glance up at him, Nate froze. Just as quickly, her eyes were on her computer again. There was no reason to feel so flustered at her gaze. It had merely been an automatic response to a change of movement in the room.

Nate rushed from the campus in a hurry. Wow, he must be really tired.

_It could've been me and you together_

_Walkin' in the rain_

It was raining as Nate drove, the rain pattering lazily against his car. He always had a love for rain. It made him want to either lay in bed and listen to it fall, write heartfelt songs, or go for a walk (yes, people, in the rain-you won't melt!)

_We could've been makin' out_

_And makin' plans to run away_

His apartment seemed especially quiet when he entered, locking the door behind him. Their never were really any guests over, other than his brothers. Shane was usually out with his girlfriend (Nate still wonders how such a goofball got such a nice girl) and Jason was currently on vacation after his wedding.

Nate took his time in the shower, letting the hot water relax his tired self. It didn't do anything to wash away the sudden loneliness he felt, though. As the steam filled the room, he tried to keep his mind away from the girl-yet-to-be-named.

_But here I am all alone, outside_

_And I really wanna tell her everything_

_That I was feelin' inside_

When he finally got out, Nate threw on his pajama pants as had been the plan. It was getting later, and his tiredness wasn't going away so he headed to his bedroom with a exhausted sigh. Finally, he could get some sleep and stop feeling sorry for himself for not talking to her.

_I had an angel by my side_

_Why didn't I?_

_Didn't I?_

_I had an angel by my side_

Just before sleep came and swept him away, Nate wondered why exactly he hadn't gone up and asked her for her name-or even a pencil. Anything to get her to talk to him or meet her.

He had an angel by his side, so why hadn't he?

_I start to ask around dif anyone might know her name_

_A friend of hers told me that she thought she was single again_

_That's all the info that I needed to keep hope alive_

He couldn't help it. It turned out it wasn't just an over-tired reaction. Nate really couldn't get the girl off his mind. So, instead of being his usual laid back self, he began to casually ask around. Someone was bound to know her.

When he finally did (he still doesn't know how he became so fortunate!) find out her name, Nate sighed in relief. Caitlyn Gellar. What a beautiful name. What's more, not long after finding this piece of information, he heard someone say they thought she was currently single again.

His hope shouldn't have felt quite so alive.

_I searched the dorm, and the caf, and the laundromat, and the park and ride_

_Then one fateful day I saw her at the top of the stairs_

_So I got up my courage started walking over there_

_And as I did I saw another guy with his hand in her hair_

_I guess I was too late_

The sound of hushed voices broke Nate's train of thought and he glanced up the stairs he had been about to climb, feeling the surprise at seeing Caitlyn at the top. He'd kept his eyes open for any glimpse of her-no matter where he had been! But here she was, just a staircase away!

As quickly as the happiness came, it sank away and drowned at the sight of the guy she was with. With a half smile, the dirty blond guy accepted her brief hug and tucked a stray strand of hair from her face before walking off.

He was too late.

_It could've been me and you together_

_Walkin' in the rain_

_We could've been makin' out_

_And makin' plans to run away_

It was raining again, but for once Nate didn't notice as he reached his car and threw his backpack in. The annoyance that coursed steadily through him only made his mood sink even further.

He should have known Caitlyn would be taken. He'd never even talked to her, and already he seemed wrapped up by her. With such a pretty face, she was sure to be a magnet for guys and apparently, she'd chosen one.

_But here I am all alone, outside_

_And I really wanna tell her everything_

_That I was feelin' inside_

When he had seen her, Nate had suddenly felt very sure of himself. Well, not exactly. He did feel his stomach flip-flop at the sight of her face. But he _had_ instantly decided to go up and talk to her-he was willing to take the chance of looking like an idiot.

_I had an angel by my side_

_Why didn't I?_

_Didn't I?_

_I had an angel by my side_

The next few days went by with nothing of significance occurring and Nate was beginning to feel fidgety at the two weeks vacation he had due to Jason's honeymoon. He was ready to get back on track with everything, especially if it would get Caitlyn off his mind.

He had an angel in the library with him, yet he didn't have the nerve to go up at talk to her. Why hadn't he?

_And I felt like I could die_

_Then she turned around_

_She walked over to me_

Nate spun on his heel to retrace his steps and avoid passing Caitlyn in the library. He had simply been looking for the book he needed for class-how was he supposed to know she'd be looking through the same bookshelf.

And he definitely didn't miss that same guy with her, practically hovering over her shoulder. Deciding he really had no reason to be a chicken and run, Nate casually lingered at the opposite end of the aisle, only half searching for the needed book.

Out of his peripheral vision, he saw the guy walk away, leaving Caitlyn alone. After a moment of distracted searching, his eyes snapped toward her as she slowly walked his way.

Nate felt the air leave his lungs.

_She said 'I noticed you noticing me'_

_I said who's the guy_

_She said just a friend _

_And I been wondering where you been_

"Hey…" she spoke quietly since they were in the library, eyes darting around nervously a moment before resting on his face, "I noticed you…uh, noticing me…" There was a ghost of a frustrated look on her face at her own words.

Nate could tell she was annoyed with her strange use of words, but only stuffed a hand in one of his pockets, finding it rather cute that she was nervous about talking to him.

"Who's the guy?" he asked simply, gesturing in the direction her previous companion had disappeared. Internally, Nate kicked himself for such an obvious question, but only sighed silently at his idiotic question.

"Just a friend." Caitlyn muttered, shrugging one shoulder and letting her eyes fall to the ground between them. After another awkward moment, Nate offered a small smile when she met his eyes again, "I've been wondering where you've been- I mean, I've seen you around before but not the last few days…"

Nate grinned and offered his hand before whispering his name, enjoying the sound of hers.

_So we walked around_

_And we got to know each other very well that fall_

The rest of the fall semester was a blur. Nate was kept busy by Connect 3, yet managed to barely keep up with his classes, and always making time to spend with Caitlyn. Slowly, their friendship bloomed into something more, but Nate was hesitant on whether he should say anything or not.

_And now it's me and you together_

_Walkin' in the rain_

Caitlyn looked down at Nate's hand swinging dangerously close to hers as the rain turned the sidewalk a darker color. It was just beginning to rain, but gradually got harder until the world seemed darkened as if by a heavy blanket and thunder began to rumble threateningly nearby.

It was one of those rare moments that Nate could steal her away and they could be alone in comfortably silence. Usually, it was a relaxing time for Caitlyn. However, today she felt more fidgety than usual.

_And now we're makin' out_

_And makin' plans to run away_

She wasn't sure how it happened, really. They were running to reach his apartment, laughing with each other at getting stuck out in a thunderstorm. Grins painted each of their faces and Caitlyn felt herself begin to shiver.

When they reached his apartment, Nate scrambled to unlock the door and quickly pull her inside, sheltered from the cold water falling from the sky. Caitlyn cast Nate a shy smile as they each towel dried their hair before settling on the couch.

It felt so perfect and Caitlyn couldn't help but lean easily against him, head resting on his shoulder. They remained that way until she felt him sigh and push her back enough to look her in the eyes.

"Cait…." He sighed, but the next moment, Nate's lips were moving against hers, causing Caitlyn to stifle a gasp before coming to her grips with reality and tangling her fingers into his curls. When he deepened the kiss, she felt the violently insane butterflies in her stomach, but returned the kiss with equal fervency.

_I was so alone, outside_

_And I really wanna tell her everything_

_That I was feelin' inside_

"I love you." Nate stated simply, enjoying the warmth of her body curled up against his. Her beautiful brown eyes met his and she smiled that smile he was addicted to before kissing his jaw.

"I love you." She whispered simply, being rewarded with his warm arms around her waist where they seemed to belong now. An hour ago, they had been simply friends walking through the rain.

Now they were so, so much more.

_I had an angel by my side_

_Why didn't I?_

_Didn't I?_

_I had an angel by my side_

Nate let his mind wander as he drifted in and out of a peaceful sleep. That first sight of her in the library seemed to be a waste. He could have had her as his a long time ago if he hadn't taken so long working up his nerve.

_Why didn't I?_

Nate watched Caitlyn as she fell asleep, perfect lips parted ever so slightly in her relaxation. It was dumb of him to lose his nerve and miss out the past few months. At least now they were both insanely happy.

**I've gotta go celebrate the birthday of now! Leave me some awesome reviews….please?!?!**

** I know P.O.A.R.D. will. You should try to be as awesome as her….**


End file.
